


Smile

by Sol_Invictus



Series: The red fox and the golden dove [3]
Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot afternoon gets Ascanio a little closer to Lucrezia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> New piece of fanfiction on my favourtie ship. Unbeta'd for the moment but it may change if you find there is too much mistakes.

Being the Vice-Chancellor of Rodrigo Borgia was a poisoned gift. The madman spent his time fucking whores and giving in his fantasises. Luckily Ascanio Sforza had iron nerves. His entire being was devoted to the conquest of power.

…well, maybe not his _entire_ being, but a good part of it. The other part was filled with his love for Lucrezia Borgia. It took him years to acknowledge this surprising love. At first, Ascanio thought it was only lust. Which man wouldn’t feel lust for the beautiful Lucrezia? But the warmth the cardinal felt when he saw her smiled wasn’t merely lust. It was a shock to accept his feelings. He, Ascanio Sforza, the ambitious cardinal, in love with the golden dove! But it wasn’t the kind of love you found in poems and songs.  The cardinal knew perfectly well that he had no chance with the Pope’s daughter, but this fact never pained him. His dreams were enough for him.

○

The hot afternoon had transformed the Vatican in a burning oven. Ascanio Sforza felt like melting. This hot weather was torturing him since last week and the cardinal was reaching his limit. Suddenly his head started spinning and his knees gave up. A faint voice echoed in his head as his vision grew darker.

○

The cardinal woke up in a bed that wasn’t his. He put away the cool cloth lying on his forehead and carefully got up. The owner of the room was undoubtedly a woman. The faint aroma of flowers and the dresses discarded on the chair were obvious proofs of the cardinal’s statement. A weak whine made Ascanio turn around. A cradle was near the open window. Leaning over it, the cardinal saw a baby studying him with attention. The resemblance with Lucrezia struck him. The young Giovanni smiled brightly and stretched his little arms toward the man. Tenderness flowed in the Sforza. He carefully took the baby in his arms, watching the minuscule hands exploring his face with a fond smile. Ascanio felt like holding a piece of Lucrezia’s soul.

“You finally woke up, I see.”, said a well-known voice behind him.

“Lady Lucrezia!”, the cardinal felt suddenly caught doing a bad thing.

“My angel as well, it seems.”, her smile was tender and lovely.

The cardinal waited for Lucrezia to take her son out of his arms, but she only stroked gently the face of the baby.

“What…What am I doing here?”

“I saw you passing out. I didn’t know if you were in danger, so I preferred taking you here.”

“Thank you.”

Lucrezia smiled.

“It would please me greatly if you dinned with me and my mother tonight.”

It was Ascanio’s turn to smile.

“As you wish, my Lady.”

○

After a delicious dinner and a charming conversation with lady Vanozza, Ascanio Sforza was now sitting in the garden with Lucrezia Borgia and her baby. The sun was slowly letting its place to the night.

“You’re different.”

The cardinal almost jumped at the young woman’s voice. Her eyes were still on her son, as if she never spoke a word.

“Different?”

“You’re warmer with me than with my father or my brother.”

“Everything is warmer when you are around, my lady.”

Lucrezia looked at the man with a little smile.

“I saw the way you smiled at my son.”

Ascanio suddenly felt his mouth dry. The young woman’s eyes looked at the baby again with a lovely smile.

“No one has ever smiled like that at my son. No one but me.”, sadness flashed in her eyes for a second.

Lucrezia looked at the cardinal again with a warm smile. Ascanio smiled back before answering:

“Both of you deserve this kind of smile.”

The look of Lucrezia’s eyes filled him with a warm and soft feeling as the cool air of the night started to envelop them.


End file.
